


what's on your mind?

by SilverMangooo



Series: one-take one-shots [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, A bit of swearing, Crack, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Triplet line - Freeform, an introduction to hyunjin's brain and love life, brief mention of hyewon & yeorry, maybe to me bc i think i'm funny, party!, sooyoung makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMangooo/pseuds/SilverMangooo
Summary: nobody knows what goes on in hyunjin's mind, but there's definitely something (or someone) in there.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: one-take one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	what's on your mind?

upon first glance, it would seem like hyunjin is often spacing out or simply too distracted to listen to the person ranting about that "rude bitch that blocked the exit door" on the bus. hyunjin felt bad for looking uninterested, she really did. 

it wasn't that her brain was full of nothing but useless thoughts disguised as tumbleweed. she wasn't "no thoughts, head empty" every day. if anything, she thought too much. for people to be irritated by her impenetrable poker face and eyes that darted at the hundred year old tree or some stranger that seemed a little sketchy... totally understandable. the only thing saving her ass and her friendship with people was her ability to multitask because whenever yerim or hyejoo would suddenly test her, asking "were you even listening? yeah? what was i talking about?" in the middle of the busy street (how embarrassing), hyunjin always had the correct answer. 

hyejoo groaned, "i wish i could take a peek inside your head. crack it open, even. what could be so interesting that you'd always look so... out of it?" 

no response. 

"hello? earth to hyunjin?" yerim snapped her fingers and leaned in closer to hyunjin's face with the most forced grin to get any form of reaction. 

"i heard you. it's just..." she was finding the right words to say to no avail. "i'll tell you soon enough. it's complicated." 

by "complicated", she meant jeon heejin. they met fairly recently at a mutual friend's birthday party. hyunjin initially planned to stay indoors as always, but yerim managed to convince hyejoo to go, and by protocol, hyunjin must tag along too. 

it was a sunday. 

"who parties on a sunday?!" 

"us! now come on, loser. it'll be fun, i promise!" 

while the younger ones were busting their lungs out with the crowd, yelling that one song on every radio station ever, hyunjin simply sat in a corner with her food and a sweet glass of “puppy love”. 

_who comes up with these names?_

an hour must have passed. right when she was about to leave, heejin stood right in front of her; beauty shining under the bright pink lights. "hey, you seem a little lonely there. you don't mind if i keep you company, yeah?" 

hyunjin didn't mean to come off as cold. "if you meant to ask whether this seat is taken, it's not." 

the stranger flashed a charming smile and scooted closer. "i'm heejin, by the way." 

"hyunjin." 

"you're absolutely stunning tonight." she whispered to hyunjin's ear, making sure she gets her message across. hyunjin didn't know how to react. while she had always been confident about her appearance, something about that deep voice made her flustered. 

"... thank you." 

"not much of a talker, are ya?" 

hyunjin shook her head. not much of a surprise there. but once heejin convinced her with adorable puppy eyes and a pout that she wished she could kiss away, hyunjin eventually opened up. they talked about their personal lives, some deep secrets - and maybe a few hidden kisses here and there - definitely none of the typical "what's your favorite _______?" or "what do you do?" question. 

needless to say, hyunjin was hooked. her mind was all over the place and her heart was racing. as the clock striked 2 a.m., sooyoung carried hyejoo and yerim over. "you got a car?" 

"yeah." 

"good! these two had too much fun." the taller girl stared at heejin's leg tangled with hyunjin's. "and it looks like you did too." she winked and left before hyunjin could say anything. 

heejin cupped her face, "drive safe. before you go, i have two gifts for you. here's the first one." she slipped in a paper with her number on it. 

"i bet you give this to every girl you meet, huh?" 

"you'd be surprised. you're the first one." no doubt about it, she had that serious look in her eyes that made hyunjin weak in the knees. "and the second one... close your eyes for me." hyunjin anticipated it, yet her mind was still taken aback when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. as much as she would never admit this to anyone, she could do this all night, as long as it was heejin. 

after some time, hyunjin felt the coldness of the room again. "thanks for that, i guess." 

"no problem. text me when you get home!" 

"yeah, i will." 

while the two drunk idiots were sleeping soundly at the back, hyunjin was thinking again. replaying every moment. soon enough, she reached her destination and tucked hyejoo and yerim to bed. 

**to heejin**

**hyunjin here. i'm alive.**

not even thirty seconds had passed. 

**to hyunjin ;)**

**hey! wanna go out for dinner? i wanna see your cute face again. ;)**

when yerim was squealing unbelievable supersonic waves over yeojin asking her out on a date, or when hyejoo yelled a startling "YO, WHAT THE FUCK!" in the middle of the night because gowon told her that the romantic feelings were mutual... she couldn't understand why. maybe she was too single. maybe she was emotionless. 

**to heejin**

**sure. i'm free every Wed.**

**to hyunjin ;)**

**perfect! i'll book a table. see you soon, cutie. ;)**

**to heejin <3 **

**lol, see ya.**

now she knew what got her closest friends so unnecessarily hyper, because that stupid compliment followed by a stupid winking emoji made her want to throw her phone out the window. 

monday and tuesday surely took their time that week. on the happier side of things, texts became a daily routine; images and videos were added in the mix, and late night phone calls became frequent too. it wasn't enough, though. hyunjin yearned to see her. she wished on a shooting star for their little date to go well. 

(it was actually an airplane). 

wednesday rolled around. the duo were surprised to see hyunjin all dressed up. not that she had terrible fashion sense, it was more of her preferring to wear the most casual and comfortable clothing. 

"where are you going?" hyejoo and yerim asked in unison, taking their eyes off the tv. 

"a restaurant." 

hyejoo walked towards hyunjin. they had a staring contest. "clear. she's not lying." 

hyunjin found it weird. "see you later." and she speed-walked to the train station. the ride was forty-minutes long. enough time to rehearse her mini script. the speed that the train was going at matched the speed of the little idiot running circles in her head. "calm down. calm down. it's just dinner. no big deal." 

except, it was a big deal. the moment she got there, right in front of her was a grand entrance and the name of the venue, _red owl_ , plated with gold. she’d heard about it before and the fact that it was on the richer side of town said a lot. 

she was led to the room heejin booked. the restaurant was famous among couples who wanted excellent food, wonderful service, and their much needed privacy. the assigned waitress only entered to bring the ordered food or if the electronic bell was pressed. 

_i can't pay for all of this! i have to tell h-_

"hyunjin!" heejin sprinted across the room in her floral button down shirt, nicely fitted jeans, and loafers. "i missed you." 

there was a lot to process. "hey there. missed you too." her hands felt the long awaited warmth of heejin's. "listen, i don't think i can pay-" 

"listen, it's all on me. i dragged you all the way here, anyway." heejin spoke so casually. to calm hyunjin down and because it really wasn't a big deal. she had saved up enough from her previous part-time jobs and the least she could do was treat herself and the girl she was clearly into. "i ordered already. the food should be here... now." 

the door slid open and a tray of various types of meat, seafood, and a bucket of champagne made hyunjin's eyes go wide. but what shocked her the most was an entire tray of bread. all varieties. she recalled telling heejin about her crazy obsession for bread. she didn't think heejin would remember. 

"you remembered?" 

"of course i did! my memory's usually shit, but i guess i'm just _that_ into you." she leaned on her chair and laughed. before diving into the table of gluttony, heejin wrapped a napkin around her neck. "bone apple tea?" 

_how silly. and adorable._ "bone apple tea." 

the atmosphere was what one would expect in a high-class restaurant. soothing and warm, with a breathtaking view of the city on the side and an even better view right in front of each other. it was perfect. 

yes, they just met, they weren't officially together yet, and hyunjin was inexperienced in love. none of that matter, though. at least, not in that moment. 

after that dinner, they talked daily. the only thing was, hyunjin didn't tell hyejoo and yerim. she thought it'd be better to let them figure it out themselves. 

months passed. 

the duo hadn’t heard from hyunjin the entire day. 

"i didn't see her come out. hell, i didn't see her at all!" yerim reported to hyejoo who was pretending to find clues and formulate a plan for reasons such as: wanting to play detective out of sheer boredom. "any leads?" 

"no." hyejoo stood up and started walking to hyunjin's room. she looked back at the worried, purple-haired girl with a smirk on her face. "there's only one way to find out." 

"hyejoo, wait!" 

the good thing about broken locks is that you didn't even have to try. " _a-ha_!" 

there she was on the bed with heejin, all huddled up underneath a thick blanket. the brightness from the outside was blinding. hyunjin swore she could see colors outside the color wheel. "hyejoo, what the hell!" right behind her was yerim, who was vlogging. "yerim?! you too?!" 

heejin was so amused, "so they're the ones you told me about!" she hopped off the bed and introduced herself. "hi, i'm heejin. your friend's girlfriend." 

they looked at each other. hyejoo jumped like a child. "I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP! I KNEW IT. YERIM, YOU OWE ME FIFTY!" 

"WE DIDN'T AGREE ON ANYTHING!" not sparing a second, they chased each other around, filling the house that was once so quiet with laughter, screaming, and sounds of bodies crashing. 

hyunjin sighed. "sorry about that." 

"sorry?! that was the funniest thing i've seen all week. i should visit more often." 

after they calmed down, all four of them sat on the dining table. "so... this is why you haven't been listening to me? this is why you've been so distant? over some girl?!" yerim seemed mad but she was clearly playing around. it wasn't in her nature to get mad over trivial matters. 

heejin gasped, in the most obnoxiously dramatic way possible. it was fun seeing hyunjin get defensive when the blush on her cheeks wasn't defending her at all. "like you were never like this the moment you started developing a crush on yeojin. plus, she's not just 'some girl'! she's..." 

she lost her track of thoughts. 

heejin wrapped her arms around hyunjin. "yeah? what am i to you, hyunjin?" 

hyunjin spoke inaudibly. "my girlfriend." 

"sorry, could you say that again?" 

hyejoo got all loud and rowdy again. "yeah! i can't hear you!" mimicking the iconic pirate from _Spongebob Squarepants_. "are you spacing out again, oh my god-" 

"she's my girlfriend! i love her, okay? there!" she pouted angrily and the other three giggled. "all of you love picking on me, huh." 

heejin pinched and kissed her cheeks. "you're cute, that's why." 

"... love you." 

"love you too, baby!" 

hyejoo and yerim gagged and almost fell from their chairs. "go back to your room if you're gonna get all lovey-dovey." 

behold, the wonders of hyunjin's galaxy brain.

**Author's Note:**

> isn't love great! happy pride month. :] with all that's going on in the world, continue to educate, sign petitions, donate if you can, because... it really doesn't hurt to do so! 
> 
> if you could read this one-shot, you can read these carrds too!  
> blm: http://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> ph terror bill: http://junkterrorbill.carrd.co  
> hk protests: http://standwithhongkong.carrd.co 
> 
> i hope everyone stays safe. <3 find me on:  
> twt: @hyejubit  
> cc: @hyejuju


End file.
